The Taking of Coruscant
|Tech = Tech Level 4 |Resources = None |Units = 10 Repeater Troopers 16 Grenade Troopers 6 Hvy Strike Mechs 6 Hvy Mech Destroyers 4 Hvy Assault Mechs 2 Cannons 2 Medics 4 Adv Fighters 4 Adv Bombers Master Skywalker Rand Talor Millennium Falcon (General Solo) |Gaia = 7 B-Wings |No = 7 |Previous = The Resolution on Krant }} The Taking of Coruscant is the seventh and last scenario of the Galactic Republic campaign. The Rebel Alliance free Coruscant from the Galactic Empire. Scenario Instructions Objectives * The Imperial Palace must survive. * Master Skywalker must survive. * Rescue Kath Talor from the Imperial Palace. * Destroy the Elite Force and claim the Imperial Palace for the New Republic. * Rand Talor must survive. * Millennium Falcon (General Solo) must survive. Hints # You'll need to thoroughly understand the strengths and weaknesses of your team as well as the forces that are sent against you if you are to be successful. Players Player * (Rebel Alliance): The player starts with a large force to the south. They must fight their way to the Imperial Palace in the northern corner of the map, and defeat the Elite Force to capture it. Allies * (Republic): The city itself. It has no impact on the scenario. * (Rebel Alliance): Some allied Aircraft that will join the player. * (Galactic Empire): The Imperial Palace itself, which will come under the player's control once the nearby Elite Force units are defeated. Enemies * (Galactic Empire): The enemy forces that cover the map. They have a large force, and some military buildings that will produce units. There are some elite troops near the Imperial Palace. Strategy At the start of the game, the Imperial Palace is allied with the player, but the player has declared them an enemy. Set them to "Allied" in the to gain their team bonus: Mech Factory units gain +10% speed. Head north to the Gate, which is guarded by Advanced Turrets, Adv Anti-Air Turrets, Repeater Troopers, Dark Troopers, Hvy Mounted Troopers, Grenade Troopers, and Hvy Anti-Air Troopers. Use the Cannons to deal with the buildings and the Strike Mechs and Master Skywalker to deal with the units. There are three paths to take: the western, central, and eastern path. All three are guarded by a Gate, and have roughly the same defenses, so it doesn't matter much which one the player chooses - just pick one and move north. The player will encounter an Airbase with some Aircraft around it, so shoot these down with the Adv Fighters and the Millennium Falcon. There are also some Turrets that need to be destroyed. After 20 minutes, the Lance Squadron will arrive, consisting of seven B-wings. They have more hit points and attack than Adv Fighters. Near the Imperial Palace, the player will run into a Fortress guarded by Hvy Assault Mechs, Hvy Artillery, Hvy Anti-Air Mobiles, Hvy Mech Destroyers, Bounty Hunters, and Imperial Royal Guards. The latter are hard-hitting, sturdy soldiers that can cause a lot of damage, but they're melee units, so try to shoot them down before they reach the player's forces. Send every unit forward, except the heroes, and destroy every single enemy unit. Once the last enemy unit falls, the Imperial Palace is liberated, and the campaign is over. Category:Galactic Republic scenarios